Unexpected Magick
by CascadiaFaye
Summary: Rewritten from a roleplay site, containing only OC's. This was a sex scene I rewrote...not sure if I want to make the whole site into a story though. Leave comments.


A loud 'pop' rang out in the dungeon, two figures suddenly appearing near the middle of the room. The male smiled wrly, letting go of the girl's arm he'd been gripping.

"So what did you do to get in trouble this time ?" His voice rang out in the room, echoing slightly off the walls. His eyes fell below her neckline, his smile widening as he stared quite obviously at her revealed cleavage, his thoughts on more then just conversation. She smirked back, turning from him as he released her, taking a few slow steps away as she pulled the front of her robes closed, her fingers buttoning them over her bare skin and form-fitting shirt.

"I was late to class," she replied simply, glancing around the room she hadn't gotten a good look of before. "Guess I only show up for the worthwhile ones," she added lightly.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small vial containing neon orange powder and faced him again, hand extended, offering it to him. "Saved this for you." She watched him as he chuckled and took it from her, before shaking her hair back behind her shoulders, her smirk dropping in favour of a rather accomplished scowl. "I am _not _sucking up, but I know you enjoy a good bash."

Fingering the vial lightly, he slipped it into his pocket.

"Hmm...yes, you cut it close...and then were very entertaining. First duel I didn't start to read during." He stepped closer to her, still eyeing her form. "So if you're that good on the dueling grounds, do you think you're up to taking me on ?" _This'll be fun...don't really want to duel her, but it'll give me an excuse to tackle her naked. _He grinned again as his thoughts continued to wander.

She bit her bottom lip to hold back the giggle that threatened to escape, trying not to make it completely obvious she was reading his mind. Instead, she just smirked and reached behind her, braiding her hair quickly, taking notice of his eyes moving up to her exposed neck she willingly bared for him.

He watched her smirk and realized he'd been right assuming she was reading his thoughts. Stepping forward, he dropped his robes, revealing the fact he was wearing only his metal...and no pants. Thinking loudly to her. _Makes breaking the ice so easy, don't you agree ?_

Holding her hair at the tips, she mumered a quick spell to tie the braid off, and let it swing back, brushing against her waistline. Walking forward toward the dueling circle, she unbuttoned her robes again and let them fall backwards, the light material cascading to the floor in silence.

"I can hold my own," was her only reply as her eyes raked down his form, smiling wickedly.

He looked into her eyes as he drew his wand from his arm plate. "Good. Because if you can't, I'll kill you in this ring." Her smile widened, and she gently teased his thoughts, weaving hers in and out of his mind. **Well, now that I know how easy it is to get you out of your clothing, you may be disappointed at working to get me out of mine...lest you like a challenge...**willing the thoughts at him, she then pulled back and focused herself.

"Your dungeon, your rules."

He held out his wand, crossing it with hers as they agreed on the duel outlines.

"Everything is fair play...and will be recorded just in case." The latter brought more images to mind, but he pushed those away for now. "And if I had wanted, you would already be out of them." She let out a short indignant laugh and crossed wands with him, her eyes sparkling.

They bowed to each other, not breaking eye contact, and as they paused she spoke to him low, her voice soft and laced with lust. "Don't flatter yourself." Righting themselves, she broke her gaze from his first and spun, walking the custom few short paces away before spinning back quickly, thrusting her wand forward, starting the duel.

"Expelliarmus," she drawled lazily, deciding to start easy.

He absorbed his wand into the arm plate and laughed, taking the spell full on. "That only works if I have a wand or other weapon with which to threaten you," he lectured mockingly. Her eyes widened at his wand's disappearing act, but decided not to dwell on it, shifting her grip on her own wand.

He smirked again and thrust his left arm forward, throwing metal spikes at her before slamming the floor, manipulating the metal beneath her to encase her feet. She dodged the spikes easily, but almost fell as the floor beneath her melted and trapped her at the ankels. Regaining her balance as she stood upright and stuck in his floor, she growled lightly. 'Sitting duck' didn't sit well with her. His thoughts laughed at her. _I'm suprised I captured you._

Her nails grew longer, pointed, and she felt the veela in her come forth. He controlled his body metal, letting it pour over his arm, liquid and solid at the same time, bending at his will. "Let's see if you can dodge this...how flexible are you ?" The inuendo making her smirk before he threw a punch at her while keeping just out of her reach, his metal extending his fist.

Twisting her body, she missed the punch, and thrust her own arm forward, darkfire shooting from her fingertips. Shielding himself from most of the flames by ripping up part of the floor, he grinned as the flesh on his right arm burn to the bone. Darkness bled into her eyes as she smirked at him, the flames spreading up her arm completely, flames flickering and burning cold against her skin.

"Not bad, but you should aim to kill, or I can't take you seriously." Pulling some of his metal back, he covered his fleshless arm and regained use of it. Her eyes moved down to watch the metal pour around him, unable to help the attraction to the other elemental. Noticing, he stepped forward and grabbed her skirt, his metal arm growing sharp, slicing through the thin material.

Hissing, she didn't bother claw at the metal, not wanting to damage her nails. Instead she let her feet alter into talons, her irises shining silver as she released more of her veela side. The shapechange allowed her feet free of the floor, and she stepped backwards as the plaid skirt slid down her legs, revealing a simple black thong. Knowing he was just as fast as her, she darted to the side anyway, circling him before she crouched and sprung forward, one hand aimed for his eyes, the other his throat.

He bounced back, hands instantly encased in metal as he clamped them over her wrists, only fracturing her bones when it usually would have shattered most others. She grit her teeth, listening to her bones crack. Refusing to give him the pleasure of even a whimper, she clenched her jaw and glared. He smiled back at her.

"So you're finally taking this seriously." Still holding her wrists, he watched the floor rise behind her in a sharp thin piece and cut away her shirt, the shredded clothing instantly swept from the circle. She snarled as her clothing disappeared, her sanity slipping farther from her as the adrenalyn continued to pump through her veins, his thoughts infuriating and arousing her.

_I'll have you screaming my name soon enough anyway._ His eyes left hers to drink in the sight of her, smirking softly.

Letting herself fall backwards, she ignored her screaming wrists and used his grip on her as balance to warp her legs around him. Sliding her lips over his shaft, she took a quick breath before banishing the thoughts from her mind, not letting herself think about their skin touching. Pushing her arms up, the darkfire lapped at his metal arms, licking around the metallic surface as she twisted her head and aimed her fangs for the vein in his throat, rage and bloodlust propelling her forward. Her fangs hit metal, too strong to chip but still jarring her jaw all the same. She pulled back slightly to see the last of him disappear under the same metal his arm had been sporting. He grinned at her, his metallic lips turning up at her frustrations. _Do you like the taste of metal...? It's a lot like blood. _

His head struck hers forcefully, her vision blacking before she felt herself being thrown backwards, slammed into the floor, further blinding her. She blinked quickly, her vision still blurry, and was able to raise her arm at the last moment against him, his own metal fangs seeking her throat. He hit her damaged arm hard, and she winced as the bone cracked again, having only slightly healed. Shifting, she kept her upper arm braced against him, feeling the bones mend quickly with her vampiric healing. She let the darkfire roar and grow in size, knowing it wouldn't hurt him, not covered in his metallic shell.

"Hiding behind metal," she spat at him, her arms finally healed. "Coward." Smirking, she knew she'd pay for that comment, but pushed him off her and slid backwards, grasping her wand. "Impedimenta".

He waved his hand slightly, "Finite Incantatem," her fire reflecting the dark desire in his eyes. She watched the metal melt off of him, the flames burning his flesh away. She paused, letting the fire continue to burn, and watched as his skelital form appeared, no bones apparent, only solid mythril. He grinned, his thin, sharp metal fingers cutting through the straps on her remaining clothing.

"So you think I hide behind metal...well, I guess you could say that. But it would be more correct to say that I am metal." She stood in silence watching the muscles and organs regrow, new flesh appearing, his healing factor almost as quick as hers. She glowered at him, raising her arm. Controlling what was left of the fire around him, she made it burn away the heat, the temperture dropping rapidly.

"If you can cool the melted metal, can you warm the brittle ?" Tossing a few balls of darkfire between them, she made those burn cold as well. He began to laugh, taking a few steps into the fire and letting it burn around him.

"You think you can actually affect me ? Don't fool yourself, I'm pure mythril, the essence of all metal unchangeable." Smirking, he lept forward suddenly, his thin metal shell coating most of him once more as he pinned her to the floor. Dropping the temperture of his metal until it was the coldest it could possibly be...it would feel like a burn at touching flesh.

"So now can you take the ice age ?"

Throwing up a thin wall of flame, she gasped as the metal began cooling and quickly covered herself in her fire. Coating her skin in it, much like he did with his metal she kept them burning warm enough to heat her. The flames melted into her flesh, and she nearly moaned from the new feeling.

"You can't freeze fire," she purred, even her tongue coated in the black flames. Grinning, she ran her nails down his back, half metal, half flesh, and felt him grow erect, his length pressed against her lower stomach from where he lay atop her. He grinned and let the metal melt away once more, reaching down to rub his cock against her soft pussy lips, his metallic fangs returning to his mouth. He raked the tips across her neck, light enough to put pressure there, but light enough to not break the skin, tearing a soft groan from her.

"I told you, I'll have you screaming my name...whether in pain or pleasure is up to you."

She arched her back, biting her lip as she released the darkfire, her flesh returning to normal, though slightly flushed from arousal. Her legs swept up his sides, fingers exploring him as he continued to tease her.

"You have to work for that," she taunted him, knowing full well what he was capable of now. Rolling her hips slightly, she bit his shoulder gently, not breaking the skin either, before he pulled back to suck a nipple into his mouth, savouring the feel of it becoming erect under his tongue. Switching to her other breast, he waved his hand and the field changed, beds, sex swings, racks of toys, everything and anything sex or torture related ready at hand and enchanted to come at will.

_I do love my special design...makes it so much more versatile. _

She would have laughed, had his hands and mouth not been on her working wonders. All she managed was a lazy smile, her head raising to nip his ear before sucking gently on the lobe, grinding against him. Smoothing her hands down his sides, she fought the urge to moan as he continued teasing her entrance. "Bed ?" She choked out, doing her best to hold her voice steady. At her word, a bed sank and rose beneath them, as if it'd been there all along.

She'd barely had a moment to enjoy the softness of it before he'd thrust into her, his fangs piercing her throat simutaniously. _Hmmm...I love how you taste...I'm tempted to drink from you on a regular basis. _Slowly, he started to thrust in and out of her, teasing her farther. His teeth in her was ecstacy, she'd only ever allowed maybe one other to drink from her. The familiarty of it was overwhelming, though she was usually on the other side of it.

Creating a bond, she let their minds connect, instead of having to look for his thoughts or will hers at him, they now had access to one another's minds. Focusing farther, she managed a smirk. _**What makes you think I'll let you drink fromme when I've never tasted you ?**_ Biting his shoulder again, she felt him pull out of her neck, the fang holes closing instantly. Dragging the tips of her fangs over his smooth flesh, she licked his neck, tasting him, and pressed her teeth against his skin, waiting for permission out of respect.

He started to thrust harder, her hips meeting him thrust for thrust as he quickened his pace. _You can drink from me anytime you wish. _She opened her eyes to meet his, and he smiled as they glazed over. "What are you waiting for ? Go ahead and taste." She smirked lightly before sinking her sharpened teeth into him, his blood more metallic than others, but that much was to be expected.

She'd drank from few elementals before, and this was the same. Power, along with the strong flavour of his element, which was much like blood anyway, and of course, his lust. She took a few swallows, not worried about him weakening from it any. And pulled herself back after a time, gasping as he continued to tease her.

Her arms curled under his shoulders, grasping him tighter against her as she fought the urge to scream. But then her link was thrown open wide, Adrian's tantrum hitting her full force, both of them unable to control the mindlink correctly in their positions. A feral snarl was torn from her, and she unconciously tore her claws down his back, her body convulsing slightly as his change bled through the bond. Her fangs almost hurt in her mouth, demanding more blood, and her eyes went completely black. Almost roaring, she gripped his arms and pushed him over, using Adrian's strength as well as her own to help her acomplish the task. Straddling him, she sat down hard, forcing him all the way into her as she threw her head back and cried out in twisted pain and pleasure.

He smiled up at the beautiful sight before him, pulling her down to drink from him again. "Go on, no matter how much you drink I'll still have more." Still thrusting into her, he wasn't phased by the now healed wounds on his back. Growing metal claws, he ran them down her back, rivulets of blood appearing before the wounds closed. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes and kept a steady pace, letting out a breathy sigh.

Her fangs ached pleasently as she slid them into his throat again, claws digging holes into his shoulders as she continued to fuck him, her hips slamming against him as he thrust back. Had she not been so lost to reason already, his clawing her back would have sent her over the edge. Groaning as she continuously drained him, the bloodflow never stopped or slowed, and she was more then satied when she pulled back, lips stained crimson to devour his, wondering idly if he liked the taste of himself before her thoughts scattered again.

His tongue responded eagerly, nipping her lip before running his tongue down to her breasts and biting gently around her nipple. _So how far gone has the mutt got you ?_ He slid out of her, positioning himself at her tight ass and slowly started to slide into her. As soon as he was in, he took his hand back and started to finger her slowly, thumb rubbing against her clit as his other fingers slid in and out of her wet pussy.

She gasped, sitting back on him, rolling her hips to grind him into her farther. Riding him hard she bit her lip until she tasted blood and then let her head fall back, moaning throatily. But then his words clicked, and she slowed.

_Mutt ? _She blinked, gasping again as she became more aware and tightened her knees against his hips, sitting up quickly. Trying to collect her thoughts, she touched the bond with Adrian gently, recoiling instantly at the uncontrolled raging emotions flowing steadily through it.

Thinning it, she swung her legs over the bed, pausing barely a moment to try and remember how it'd gotten there. Pushing the thoughts away, she strode to the edge of the circle, her departure less graceful then usual with her weak knees. Hesitating at the edge, she grimanced before muttering, "I forfiet," the words burning her pride. The circle dropped at her defeat, and she walked quickly out of the room, headed to her dorm for clothing before she'd search for her pairbond.

Standing, he waved his hand once more, and all the toys disappeared. His cloak came to his hand, which he put on as he walked toward the door, headed for his room.

_Hmm hope I have more days like this._


End file.
